


salvatore: christoph waltz fics

by babesonfilm



Category: Django Unchained (2012), Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dominance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotica, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Knifeplay, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Protectiveness, Spanking, Submission, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babesonfilm/pseuds/babesonfilm
Summary: You are approached by a man by the name of Hans Landa at a pub. You know how evil he is, but you can’t resist him
Relationships: Hans Landa/Reader, King Schultz/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Back Room

As a young woman, you respected yourself quite a lot. Setting aside your liberal political views, you were quite conservative of yourself. That was all in the past tense until today, where little did you know the most shocking of things would free you from so. And yet, not things, but people.

You had traveled from America to France around the wrong time. Basically, you were stuck there until the war had ended. It was okay, though. It was your birth home so obviously you had received hospitality from your parents as they let you stay in their home. One day, you decided to go to a pub just to try and enjoy yourself though the tragedy was amongst the country. The Germans had invaded, searching for Jews. Unfortunately, they were mostly successful. As it became more depressing to be there, it was that night you decided to go out and try to have a good time. You were hoping your greatest fear hadn’t come true: the pub being full of German soldiers. Ever since becoming agnostic, your fears seemed to have come true. Upon entering, German soldiers were upon the scene. It was then you had only two options:

You could one, leave and stay home, allowing the depressing feeling to return; or two, try and have a good time like you were trying to do originally.

You chose the latter.

You walked in, immediately obtaining a glass of champagne from the bartender. You sat around as you began to look at the individuals around you. “Animals,” you thought, sipping on the glass. Suddenly, the room was full of greetings and salutations. They were going around as if the lord himself entered the room. Rather than “the light” having entered the room, it was none other than Col. Hans Landa of the SS. Immediately a feeling of dread dropped down in your stomach. God, how you despised him. You couldn’t help but gawk. Eventually, you lost focus not even realizing you were still staring. You were just sipping your champagne, eyes open until–

“You know it’s disrespectful to eye your superiors in that manner”

You snapped out of this trance and in front of you was Hans Landa. You gasped, and looked down. “No,” he said low,”Eyes up”. You found yourself obeying him, looking at wide-eyed. Now, you were face to face with him. “What’s your name?,” he asked. “Y/n”. Almost like nothing, the stern expression on his face turned into that of a smile. “That’s quite the lovely name,” he said, welcoming himself to a seat next to her. “Now,” he added,”Where are you from?”.

“Here. I was born in Paris and Have lived here all my life”

“Uh-huh”

“Where you always in Germany?”

He nodded, the bartender handing him scotch. “I did do some traveling to Austria as the war progressed,” he added,”Any yourself?”. She decided to be honest.

“I went to the States at a very young age. Came back a week before you came to France”

“What do you mean ‘you’?”

You looked at him and scoffed. “You know exactly what I mean,” you said. Normally, this wouldn’t slide by Landa, but you was rather gorgeous (he loved being challenged by lovely women). “I’ll gave you know,” he began,”That I am no nazi. I’m a detective, a good one at that. So I helped find some people, some being Jewish, and?”

“It still makes you just as awful”

He wasn’t going to hurt you for that, he had already accepted that he was evil in that sense. “I don’t plan on keeping this going,” he said,”I’m waiting for the right opportunity and then voila! Clean slate”. She shook her head,”You seem like a smart man who knows how to play his cards”. You took his scotch and drank. “Eventually, even the smartest man will have a bad hand of cards to play,” you added,”Where’ll that leave you?”. He looked at you, realizing you were too condescending for her own good. “Also, how did you know to automatically speak to me in English?,” you asked. He shrugged leaning back into his chair.

“I have a good eye for American spies. Clearly, you aren’t one, but I know you are American, and since my French isn’t the best... I took my chances”

“Hm, fair enough”

He stood up, holding his hand out. “Would you like to take this little conversation to a more quiet room,” he asked. You thought about for a while. He either wanted to be nice and take her out here or literally take her out. Even so, you teased. “You’re not gonna strangle me in the other room, are you?,” she asked.

“Can’t guarantee it”

You grabbed his hand and walked with him. They got to a nice room, sitting on a nicer seat: a small lounging couch. “Now,” he began once more,”Tell me more about yourself, y/n. How old are you?”.

“I’m 19”

“Oh, so that explains that liberal mindset of yours. I won’t hold that against you”

You pouted. “What’s that supposed to mean?”. He laughed,”Well, when you’re young you’re dumb”. You crossed your arms. “I’m not that young,” you told him. He laughed once more, drinking from a glass he poured wine into. “Oh, to be one of the lucky men to have you,” he said,”Was that too much? I don’t care”.

“I’ve actually never been with a man”

His eyes widened. “Oh,” he said,”I assumed you were–“. “–sexually liberated?”. “Bingo,” he said, now handing her a glass of wine. You sat down awkwardly. “I’m quite conservative of myself in terms of things like that,” you said,”I’m waiting for the right person, right time”

“No one actually does that. There’s never a right person. Sex is just lust. You can do it with someone you love, but at the end it was all lust”

“Maybe you’re right, but I’ll take my chances”

He looked you up and down. “Fuck,” he muttered. You, to him, were gorgeous. The black dress you had on that night wrapped around all your curves ever so nicely. You glossy, red-tinted lips drove him crazy. “Colonel,” you said,”Is there something wrong?”.

“Prove it”

You were confused,”What?”. “You said you weren’t so young,” he said,”Prove to me you aren’t”. You knew what he wanted. You thought about it, even remembering what he said about lust. “I will”. You straddled his lap, bringing your lips to his. You slowly inserted your tongue into his mouth, grinding yourself slowly onto his lap. “ _Mein Gott_ ,” he sighed, kissing you harder. God, he was evil, but he carried such a nice scent of his cologne. He held onto your hips, tightly. You winced, knowing there’ll be bruises. Suddenly, he grabbed you by the throat. You gasped, wondering what’d happen next. “Take it,” he said, pushing you off of him and onto your knees. He grabbed your chin, smiling maniacally. He then began tugging at his belt, inviting you almost. You began to undo his belt, unzipping his fly. Out sprung his member.

God, was it bigger than you thought...

Regardless, you handled his cock in your hand. He shuddered, leaning back. You began to stroke it, his precum present. “Like this, Colonel”. He nodded, fisting your hair. “Take it,” he said huskily,”Take it all in your mouth, you filthy whore”. You began to suck him off, occasionally popping your lips off it. He shook his head, pushing your head down as your lips stayed in tact. You were gagging, tears filling your eyes. “Mmh!”. Your pussy ached, getting off at the fact that this hot older man was using your mouth as a little fuck toy. He made you fully aware of that, too. “You crying?,” he mocked,”Oh yes, crying at the feeling of my cock down your throat like the little whore you’ve been waiting to be. Mm, fuck, just like that. Get up!”. You got up, your hair a mess.

“Take it off”

Slowly, you rolled your dress off, your breasts popping out. He stared in awe, seeing all your curves now. “Remove those too,” he said, pointing at your panties. You did as you were told, standing there shyly. “Lay down,” he said. You obeyed, wondering what would happen next. He got between your legs. His head went down, allowing his tongue to just gently glide down between your folds. You’re pussy tightened as you whined, attempting to push his head away. “You’re not getting away, my little slut,” he growled, mouthing and sucking on your clit. You still couldn’t believe this was happening: A Colonel of the SS was going down on you in a private room of a pub. You stroked his hair as you cried,”Colonel Landa, don’t stop! _Ne t'arrête pas s'il te plait_...(Please, don’t stop)”. Your french cries and pleas only seemed to turn him on more as he plunged his tongue deep into you, in and out. You gasped out, arching your back. His hand smacked into your thigh, holding you into place. You couldn’t handle it, releasing into his mouth. He pulled away, a bit of your cum on his lip trailing down. He wiped it away, he snickered. “One can only imagine how sensitive that cunt of yours must be,” he teased,”How wet and tight you must be”. He lowered his pants a little more, lining his cock to your hole. You realized since this was your first time taking something as big into you, it’d be painful. “W-Wait!,” you cried,”It’s my first time, don't hurt me”. He began to kiss you, softly now. He grabbed your chin, placing another kiss on your jaw. “Don’t be scared,” he said,”I’ll take good good care of you. Okay?”. You nodded,”Yeah”.

“Are you ready?”

“Mhm..”

“Good girl,” he whispered, shoving his cock entirely into your small and tight entrance. Before you had the chance to cry out in pain, he pressed his mouth against yours. With one hand, he teased your breast and with the other he held you waist. He refused to go any slower, knowing you’d get used to the pain. “Colonel,” you moaned,”I-I- mon Dieu”. He groaned as you tightened even more around him. “Shshshh,” he said, placing his fingers under your chin, his thumb going into your mouth. You whimpered, as he tried quieting you down. “That’s a good girl,” he grunted. He began cursing in German, becoming far more aggressive. “Daddy,” you moaned, but it was so involuntary. “Yes, my little one”. Oh god, now he was playing along with it.

“Hold me!”

You held him, and he lunged forward, holding you now and kissing your neck. Somehow, he managed to pick you up and began fucking you in his lap. You bounced on his cock, along with that, so did your breasts. You felt him twitch inside of you. “There! Yes, daddy, Yes! Right there!,” you cried. He moaned, as he took one of your nipples into his mouth, sucking gently on it. He moved onto your neck, spanking you roughly. You knew you’d have marks the next morning, but that didn’t matter. “Such a good girl,” he said,”Look at you, all worked up over my cock. You’re taking it so well, but I’m not going to last long”. He lay you back down, pulling out. He began exciting his shaft over you. Finally, he released. All of it spreading along your stomach and chest.

“Wasn’t so bad,” he said,”Are you okay?”. You nodded, laying down weakly. He then realized there were blood stains on the couch. “I almost forgot,” he said, going for a towel he knew he had somewhere. “There you go,” he said,”Clean yourself up, okay Liebling”. She nodded taking the towel and wiping off his cum. “Thank you,” you whispered shyly. He then gave you your clothes to put on. Once you were dressed, he helped you with your hair. He braided your hair loosely, but nicely. “Why are you helping me?”.

“Anything for my little girl”

You blushed, but knew it was wrong. “Come back home with me, y/n,” he said,”You’re in no shape to go home. Your parents will ask”. She wanted to refuse, but couldn’t. “But where’ll I sleep?”.

“With me, in my bed”

She smiled,”Okay, just wait. My legs are a little weak”. He laughed, agreeing to help you up. That night at his home, he cuddled you to sleep.


	2. Butterflies and Liberation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your father is Calvin Candie. One day two men, Dr. King Schultz and Django, show up. You already knew who King was through stories and he was here at your home. On too of that, you didn’t think he’d be so attractive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***let’s pretend contraceptives existed even though they didn’t exist up until the 1950’s. Also, there’ll be a part two

You woke up to the commotion downstairs. It was the afternoon. One servant rushed into your room. “Child, there’s some men your father would like to meet,” she said,”Haven’t seen ‘em yet, so update me later”. You got up, putting on your dressing and fixing up your hair. Your rushed downstairs, seeing two men, one way older than the other. Your father, Calvin Candie, saw you. “There she is!,” he said,”King, Django... my daughter, Y/n Candie”. You smiled, bowing. “Dr. King Schultz,” the older man said, reaching for your hand. He kissed the top of it. “At your service”. Was it really him? It was... you’ve heard of him. You smile kindly, pretending to have never heard of the man. “Y/n, King speaks German,” your father said,”Ain’t you been trying to learn a little German?”. You nodded.

“Maybe you could teach my angel some during your stay. Be her teacher”

“Gladly,” King said,”Does tonight work for learning?”. “If it works for my sweetheart,” Your father said,”Then I’m good”. “It works,” you said. God, why was your stomach fluttering at the sight of this man.

“Splendid. Take as long as she’d like. Let’s get you set up”

You went up to your room, laying back in your bed. It was late, so you spent the rest of your day reading up on your German. You had confronting to do that night. You needed an answer as to why in the world this bounty hunter you’ve heard so much about is in your home. It got late, so you had already put on your sleepwear. Suddenly, there was a knock on your door. You opened it. “That man has called to see you for your German lesson”. You nodded, going to his room. You knocked on his door, waiting for him to open it. “Good evening, y/n”. He looked so attractive. “Hello, sir,” you said. He let you in, you close the door.

“Let’s begin,” he said. He pulled out two books, sitting back at the desk in his room. “Two of the same books. One in German, then the other in English. We’ll read through both”. You grabbed the book and slammed the books on the desk. “Ich weiß, wer du bist (I know who you are),” you said. 

“Sie sprechen fließend? (You’re fluent?)”

You nodded, getting up to a hole in the wall behind the wallpaper. You pulled it down to reassure no one was eavesdropping. “Ive heard the stories,” you whispered,”Bounty hunter, huh? Why are you here? There’s no point in hiding so”

“So our cover’s been blown”

“Just tell me”

He sighed,”We’re freeing someone here”.

Your eyes widened. It was such a brave thing. You never agreed with any of it, but your father couldn’t know that. “I’ll help you,” you said,”I’ll help and maybe, you can take me with you”. 

“So you’ll help us... in exchange for an escape of your own?”

You nodded,”Of course, you don’t have to. I’ll still help”.

He smiled,”Ich könnte dich küssen (I could kiss you)”. “Why don’t you,” you teased. He snickered, parting his legs a bit. He patted his lap, guiding you to sit. You sat on his lap, him handing you the book. “Let’s read,” he said. You nodded. To him your German was just as sweet and sexual as your English. As you read to him, you ground yourself on his lap. “How am I doing, sir,” you asked. “So good”. At that point, you couldn’t resist the urge. Your eyes locked, that’s when you kissed him sweetly. He seemed to have been ready, kissing back, sucking your bottom lip. When you pulled away, his eyes were fixated on your swollen lip. That was when the door opened, it was your father. You were still on King’s lap, but you weren’t too worried. King didn’t seem to be worried, so neither did your father. “How’s my little y/n,” he asked. “Sir, she will be good in no time,” King said,”Isn’t that right, y/n?”. You nodded. “You’ll definitely find a nice rich German man,” he said,”I’ll leave you two to be. If you are tired, of course, you can continue tomorrow”. “I think I’ll stay with King for an hour more,” you said,”If he can stay up that long”. Your father laughed,”Is that alright with you, King Schultz?”.

“More than okay”

Your father closed the door, walking away. Once again, you checked the hole in the wall, seeing as to he was gone and headed downstairs. You sat back in King’s lap. You locked eyes with him again, but before you could do anything, he kissed you. He was more dominant than you had been when you kissed him first. His name fell from your parted lips as he proceeded to feel your breasts through your nightgown. You gasped, grinding yourself on him. “Mein Gott,” he cursed,”Easy, girl”. 

“What’s the plan?”

After explaining the plan, you decided it wouldn’t work. “Living with my father all my life,” you said,”I know that won’t work. Hell, I’ve seen men die from ordeals like this. A better plan would be to escape”. King, twirled his mustache. “I’m all ears,” he said,”Tell me”. 

”Just escaping through a way they won’t find us. I know how. Trying to purchase Broomhilda won’t work, trust me”

“Why should I?”

“Because I know how my father is, Sir. It won’t work, I promise I’ll find away, but continue with the plan in the meantime”

King nodded, then looked at her. “Call me ‘sir’ again,” he said. “Yes, sir,” you said, kissing him once more. Never in your life did you feel this. This lust came out of nowhere, but there was something about him that allowed you to be comfortable with it. You hardly knew what you were doing, but my god you felt so experienced with him. “As much as I’d love to continue this little affair,” he said,”We should get to sleep”. You nodded, although you ached deep down as you wanted to feel more. “Tomorrow night,” you muttered,”Once everyone’s in bed, you can come to my room and– we can have some fun”. You hate to rush anything, but he made it so worth it. “Of course, Liebling,” he said,”Keep it secret”.

“I will”

“Okay, beautiful”

You blushed, kissing him goodnight. “Gute nacht, Y/n,” he said. You blew him a kiss, as he caught it putting it near his heart. Falling asleep, you thought of him and his words. The next morning, you got up early and threw on your dress, heading to the small garden on the plantation. An hour later, King also had woken up, being approached by your father. “My Y/n,” he began,”Ain’t she pretty?”. “Your daughter is a godsend,” King said,”Quite the beautiful young woman. Rest assure, she will find a rich, loving man”. Your father nodded,”Glad you think so”.

“Where is she, by the way? I’d like to remind her of which pages to recite before today’s lesson”

“Garden, just walk along the trail that-a way”

He pointed to your direction. King nodded, thanking your father for your location. You sat on a swing from a tree, reading that German novel. You had the tendency of reading aloud, so to not disturb the people and other servants, you read in the garden. You were so caught up in the story, you didn’t even notice King going up behind you. 

“Good morning, y/n”

You jumped up slightly, smiling. “You startled me,” you laughed,”Good morning, Dr. King Schultz”. He ruffled your hair sitting on the nearby bench. “Reading that novel?,” he asked. You nodded, then smiled. “Its quite lovely,” you said. You then remembered some information you gathered for him. “By the way,” you added,”I have a development in terms of the plan. Don’t be obvious”. He nodded. “Those gates up in the far back,” you explained,”They aren’t guarded or anything. If we can be fast enough and get a distraction, while they’re off, we run away, never coming back. Some connects will pick us up and take us right out of town. It sounds simple, but it really is not”. He nodded. “Stephen isn’t dumb,” you said,”But I’m not either. I can get letters through without him knowing so, I know he checks. I also need a favor of you and young Django. Tell Broomhilda, so she has an idea, but don’t talk to her too much. They get suspicious. By the way, that conversation is to happen in German, not a word in English”. He nodded

“The connects are friends of mine. ‘Spent some time in Mexico, taught me Spanish. I’ll have them come over and we’ll settle everything and best part is no one will have any idea”

“You know Spanish?”

“Yes, it’s a second language; no one knows anything about that”

He nodded. “Was this whole plan understood?,” you asked. “Yes,” he said,”If anything goes wrong, what’s the back up plan?”. You began to open your book. “Say ‘auf Wiedersehen’ and put rat poison in the food”. He raised a brow. “Has that been done before?,” he asked. 

“No, but I would gladly poison a slave owner”

He smiled. “I think this might actually work,” he said,”How long do you think it’ll take for it to work”. You had your answer: “A week”. He nodded. You lightly swung on the swing, tossing the book aside. “Let me help you,” he said. He got up and began pushing you higher. “No!,” you laughed, suddenly going high and faster enough to feel butterflies in your stomach. You couldn’t stop laughing as he caught you back into his arms, keeping you safe from falling. Once again, you got the urge to kiss him, but this was no safe place to do so. He wanted to kiss you too, but the same thing applied. “Let’s go back,” you said, smiling. He picked up your book, handing it to you as you both went back into the house.

That night over dinner, he sat next to you as you sat further from your father than usual. “So, y/n,” your father began,”Now that you’re 18, you’re gonna seek to be married as I’m assumin’,” he asked. You got bashful. “I- um, I don’t know,” you said,”Do I really need someone to get through?”. He shrugged, eating some of his food. “No, not necessarily, but it helps”. You began picking at your food, building up the courage to be political.

“I just don’t think I need a man, or anyone besides myself to get through life and be successful”

Your father laughed, nearly choking. “I’m so sorry,” he said,”Darlin’, we’ve had this talk before: as sad as it is, for you, it is a man’s world”. “You’ve taken care of me for so long, is the thing–“

“So I’m not doing good enough as your father, that’s your statement. After all I’ve done-”

“I never said that, nor implied it. I’m just saying, that maybe I can do something bigger on my own, I-”

“You can’t do anything without having a man. That’s how it works. Maybe in another time, but this ain’t it and that’s how life works. Besides, you wanted to do what? Paint? What famous artists do you know that are women?”

“A few, but things like that will change. It needs time”

You sighed, wanting to cry from frustration. Suddenly, you felt someone grab your hand, rubbing gentle circles just below your thumb. It was King. You looked at him, and he tilted his head. He tried to comfort you. “Mister Calvin Candie,” he began,”I truly had no idea your daughter was so ahead of her time”. “It gets the better of her sometimes,” your father said. “And that’s not necessarily a bad thing, her being so young and all,” he retorted,”Especially her interest in art. Now that’s impressive”. He turned to you. “Miss Y/n, you know who Artemisia Gentileschi is, right?,” he asked. You smiled and nodded.

“An Italian artist in the Baroque period. I love her work, it’s actually how I’ve painted”

“What’s your favorite art piece of her’s? I myself am quite fond of ‘Judith Slaying Holofernes’”

“‘Self-Portrait as the Allegory of Painting’. Its an all-time favorite”

You realize he was still holding your hand. “Mister Candie,” he said,”Any man would be so lucky as to have such an educated woman as your daughter. Wouldn’t you agree that makes things interesting?”. He nodded, smiling slightly. “I know she ain’t get that from me,” he said,”S’all your mother right there”. You smiled at King, your stomach in knots. “So, King,” your father added,”Tell me more about young Django over here”.

After the dinner, you went upstairs, still smiling because of everything. He defended you and you knew it was stupid, but it made you feel so validated. You remembered what would happen tonight. Your nerves almost win, but you calm down as you went to his door. “Good evening, sir,” you said. “Good evening, Liebling”. You kissed him once. “I wanted to thank you for defending me,” you said. “It was nothing,” he said,”I couldn’t stand seeing him be so awful to you”. You smiled, sitting on his lap.

You began to read, waiting for your father to check on you. When he did, he opened the door and spoke to you. “Y/n, despite everythin’, I love you. You are my firstborn,” he said.

“I love you too, daddy”

“Now, I’m going to bed. Don’t stay up too long, okay? King, take good care of my youngin’, okay?”

He nodded,”She is in good hands”. He smiled then left, locking the door behind him. “Get to my bed,” he said, smacking your bottom slightly as you got off his lap. He began kissing you, roughly and sloppily. “Take this off,” he ordered. He helped you unbutton your gown as you slipped it off. “Mein Gott,” he gasped at the sight of your naked body. You realized he’d never seen your true curves and figured it may have disgusted him in a way, seeing as there were stretch marks and other scarring. “I can cover up,” you said, feeling vulnerable as he scanned your body. He shook his head, grabbing your chin. “Never say that,” he said,”You are too beautiful for words”. You blushed as he began to take one of your nipples in his mouth, sucking gently. You gasped, carefully teasing the other. You then focused on playing with his hair as he moved to the other. You learned how much he liked when you played with his hair, so you did it even more. God, he carried such a nice scent. He then moved down between your legs. Without any hesitation, he licked a stripe up between your folds. You bit your knuckles and arched your back, gasping. You tried pushing him away, search of some relief from the pleasure to which he responded by grabbing both of your wrists and pinning them to the bed. From then on, you were a blushing and flustered mess. “P-Please,” you whined quietly,”S..sir, don’t stop this its too good- yeah, just like that”. He let go of your wrists, allowing you to stroke his hair. It was over when he plunged his tongue deep into you. Your pussy tightened as you felt it squirm inside you. With one hand on his head, you covered your mouth, gasping hard. You stomach had butterflies once again, like something needed to release within you. He stopped abruptly, kissing you once again. “You taste sweet,” he said,”Now that’s living up to the family name”. You covered your face, now smiling and blushing more than ever. He held his member, guiding it to your hole. The realization of this happening settled in along with all your fears. “Please, go slow,” you begged softly, holding the sides of his face, pressing a kiss on his lips,”Please, sir. Im-“. You were beyond words. “I will, I will,” he promised,”Just try to relax”. You nodded, waiting for him. He then slowly pushed into you, covering your mouth and with good reason. Immediately, you cried out, your breathing all kinds of ruined. “Shh..shhh, it’s okay,” he reassured. He removed his hand, thrusting slowly. He knew you’d still be loud, so instead of his hand, his lips quiet you down. He groaned as you gradually became tighter around him. As the pain settled in, it began to feel good.

Better than good.

At some point, he wasn’t going so hard and began praising you, so you got all bubbly. “You're having fun aren’t you?,” he teased, grabbing your cheek. You nodded, smiling. You laughed a small bit,  
Just as you thought it was good, he slammed into your spot, causing you to release a sweet moan. “Oh, you liked that, didn’t you?”. Not waiting for a response, he kept going. “Yesyesyes– King..,” you whined,”More”. He kept going, harder now. “I love hearing my name fall from you lips,” he grunted,”Keep saying it as I deflower you right here”. “Yes, King,” she said,”Oh, King, I think-“. You cut yourself off, moaning. “Say it, my beautiful angel”.

“I think I’m in love with you!”

He began going harder, so you held onto him. “Uh, something feels weird,” you said to him,”Its in my stomach, its all fluttery”. He smiled holding you,”Its okay, doll. It happens just let go”. He kissed you, reaching down to thumb your clit. “I can’t,” you cried and taking his word as you came on him. “Gott, its so hot,” he grunted, cumming inside you, hard. He continued to kiss you, as you lay on his chest. “Was I too loud?,” you asked. He shook his head. “Just relax,” he said. He held you waist, kissing your neck. The butterflies were gone and was replaced by a sense of calmness. “Let me get you dressed, okay?”. You nodded as he helped you into your sleepwear. At his door, you thanked him for tonight, but before you could walk away, he stopped you. He kissed you. “I think I might also be falling in love with you,” he whispered, ruffling your hair. You smiled, going into your room. Hugging a pillow as if it were him, you drifted to sleep. You dreamt of your escape from him.


	3. Girl Next Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just moved in with your boyfriend into a nice apartment. You two have been going through a rough patch, but its fine. One day, you are greeted by your bachelor neighbor, Dusan Mirkovic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a pornhub video. Also, Dusan is Christoph’s character in Downsizing

You brought the boxes, struggling as some were heavy. You glared at your fiancé, watching him look at the window. You sighed seeing him make his way to the couch, frustrated that he wasn’t cooperating. “Y’know,” you said,”I could really use some help... settling in and all that”. You almost dropped a box of fragile items. “Aye, be careful,” he said,”Shit’s expensive. I’d love to help, but I have work in a few minutes”. He kissed your forehead as if you weren’t holding a heavy and urgent box. Pulling away, he checked his watch, inhaling sharply. “Speak of the devil,” he said,”I happen to have to be on my way there now! Bye, y/n. Keep up the good work”. Then he was gone. 

To say you were frustrated would be an understatement. Even to say you were furious, that’d still be an understatement. It’s whatever, right? Kind of an ongoing phrase in this relationship.

Whatever.

You proceeded to set that box and go for some others. Suddenly as you went for another, there was a knock at the door. You thought it was your husband, having forgotten something, but your guess was wrong as when you checked the peephole, you noticed some silver hair rather than your man’s chestnut hair. You opened the door and out stood this man leaning up against your door frame. “Good afternoon, beautiful,” he said. You blushed, not meaning to. “Uh, hi,” you said,”May I help you with something?”. He shook his head, pushing his hair back,”No, just welcoming you to the building”. You smiled, but then were confused.

“How’d you know I was moving in?”

“Not only are landlords very nosy, but there is also a U-HAUL with boxes and a very lovely young woman bringing boxes from within into her home”

You smiled, regardless of the fact that he was being too flirty for his own good. “You’re too sweet,” you said. He nodded, looking behind him. “Y’know that’s a lot of boxes,” he said,”I don’t know how you do it, living alone”. “I have a fiancé,” you said. 

“Not that it’s any of my business, but if he was that brunette stick-bug that walked down the hall in an extremely unflattering suit not too long ago, you might as well be alone. He should’ve helped”

“I guess you might be right, but he’s going through a rough time”

Nah, he was right. You just hated being alone. “I’d like to offer help to you, my friend,” he said,”Is that okay with you?”. You nodded, smiling and inviting him in. He was so generous, offering to help with the heavier boxes. This went on from 10am to 1pm. Then, another 4 hours to assemble some furniture (which he insisted on doing). “All done,” he said. You hugged him, thanking him for the help. “I was so focused on packing I never got your name, sir,” you realized. 

“Dusan. Dusan Mirkovic”

“Thank you, Dusan”

“What is your name, beautiful?”

“Y/n”

He smiled. “That’s quite the lovely name”

“Who’s in there?,” a voice asked. You panicked, realizing it was 5:30 and your fiancé was back. Dusan must’ve noticed how panicked you were. “Do not worry, y/n,” he said,”We did nothing but work ourselves. Its okay”. He came in, immediately looking at Dusan, then at you, and finally back at Dusan. “Who are you?,” he asked. “Your neighbor, Dusan Mirkovic,” he said, shaking his hand unexpectedly,”Saw your wife to be moving in alone, figured she needed help moving in”. 

“My girl is just fine, thank you”

Dusan laughed, approaching him. “You are young guy,” he said,”So much you need to learn before you can secure a relationship with someone like her”. “It’s better if you leave, sir”. Dusan began walking, laughing quietly.

“Don’t worry, I won't fuck your fiancee. I’ll give you time to figure it out first”

With that, he left. You were quiet after that, walking out to get started on dinner. “The fuck was that?,” he said. You didn’t respond, simply grabbing the penne pasta and alfredo sauce from the cabinets. “Listen to me,” he said, grabbing your wrists. You winced. “Don’t fucking touch me,” you scolded. “I’m just trying to talk to you!”

“Well, I don’t want to”

“Why was he here?”

“To help, Austin. To fucking help”

He sighed. “So,” he continued,”This was a ‘fuck you’ for not helping you with some boxes, right?”. You groaned. “Nothing has been a ’fuck you’, Austin!,” you yelled,”Me getting help is a ‘fuck you’ to you?!”. He shrugged. “It sounds wrong when you put it like that”. You grabbed a pot, putting water in it. “Because it is, Austin,” you said. 

“I’m sorry”

You nodded, then stuttered,”It’s fine”. He nodded, leaving you two in a silence from dinner to throughout the night. 

The next day, you had to attend work yourself, leaving your husband home alone. You took a shower, then got dressed. Upon getting leaving the restroom, you hear Austin laugh. “Can’t wait,” he said. Was he on the phone? Who was he talking to? “Shit,” he murmured as he saw you leave the restroom. “Honey,” you began,”Who was it?”. 

“No one. Its fine”

“But–“

“It really is fine, y/n”

You smiled, nodding. He got up and kissed you goodbye. “Alright,” you said,”See you tonight– please, get started on dinner when I get home”. He nodded, once again telling you not to worry. This time, you actually believed him.

You had an office job as a saleswoman, payed pretty well. You worked your hardest, hoping one day you’ll get promoted. 

Today was your lucky day.

Your boss approached you, condescending as always. “Y/n,” he said. “Yes, sir?”. 

“Come to my office”

You nodded, getting up from your chair and following him. Upon entering, you saw the chief executive. “What happened?,” you asked. “Sit”. You sat down, worried you might’ve been in trouble. “I know, I know,” you said,”My sales haven’t been the best, but-“. He shook his head. “I don’t know if you know,” he began,”but I was promoted to a higher position im corporate”. You lifted your brows,”Congratulations, sir”. “Thank you,” he replied,”but this is about you. As you know, I need a replacement to be manager of this branch and well– I think it’d be better if our lovely executive told you”. You looked at him. “You’re sales records speak for themselves, best ones here,” he said,”No tardies or off days ever”. You were confused,”That means...?”.

“We’ve decided you’d be manager of the branch to replace him”

Your jaw dropped. “Are you okay with this change?,” he asked. You nodded,”Yes, oh my god. Thank you!”. You shook their hands, as they lead you outside the office. “Attention,” your (ex)manager said. All eyes were on you. “As of today, I will be parting from the branch to work up in corporate. This means, Y/n over here, since she had the best sales record and zero off days, will be taking my spot at the new manager of the branch”. Everyone stood up and applauded for you. One friend even approached you. “Congrats, baby!,” she said,”I know how much you’ve wanted this”. 

She was right, you did.

Coming back home, you couldn’t wait to surprise your man with the news. His girlfriend just became the new branch manager, oh how great, right? Approaching the door, you fumbled for your keys... already noticing the door was open. “What?,” you thought. He usually locked the door when alone, so it was weird. When you opened it, there was a new bottle of wine out on the counter, yet it was already opened. 

You knew there wasn’t any before.

Ignoring all the red flags, you proceeded to your room, thinking he was still asleep. “Good news, honey,” you said, opening the door,”I was pro-“. You heart sank. There he was, in bed, with another woman. He gasped seeing you. “Austin!,” you cried. “You didn’t tell me you had a girlfriend, asshole,” she said. “Try fiancée, cunt,” you scowled, throwing the ring. It ricocheted off his eye, he cried out in pain. “My eye!”.

“Choke on it, dick”

You ran out, all the way outside of the building. Sitting on the stoop, you cried. You heard the sky rumble until finally, it poured. Hard. You wanted to scream, but you didn’t want to look like some crazy lady on the street. Yet, that’s what you felt like.

The rain really began pouring and you were cold. He texted you: come back inside. You blocked him. He couldn’t even go out for you? Whatever. You were done. The blinding headlights of a car approached you, the car itself parking in front of you. Immediately, the car turned off and a man came out. “Oh, precious,” the man said,”Angel!”. You recognized the accent. “Dusan?,” you called out. He came to you and sure enough it was him. “You must be cold,” he said,”Come, come with me”.

“I really mustn’t bother”

He shook his head, giving you his coat and taking you to his hallway. He opened the door and set you on his couch. “Now tell me,” he said,”Why a beauty such as yourself was out in the stoop like that”. You sighed,”He cheated on me”. He slammed his fist on the wall. “What a fuck,” he cursed,”He lost someone so beautiful”. You blushed. “Let me get you something,” he said. He went to his room, returning with a large shirt. “Here”. He showed you his bathroom, then went to get you blankets. “I don’t have any jeans on,” you said,”they’re literally soaking”. Dusan felt himself become excited. “That’s fine,” he said,”Just come out and wrap yourself up”. You walked out shyly, blushing as you felt vulnerable in allowing this man to see you half naked almost. “You’re so sexy,” he said. Your face got hotter. “Give me a blanket,” you said.

“Use your words”

“Please?”

He laughed, handing you the blanket. You sat on the couch, still rather cold. When he sat next to you, he was careful in interacting with you. “Still cold,” he asked. “Yeah, a little,” you were shivering. “Let me put my arm around you, okay?”. You nodded feeling your body get warmer. You lay on his arm, holding on. He laughed. “How foolish was he to leave someone so beautiful out like that,” he said. You felt something being with him. It pitted at the bottom of your stomach. “Sit on my lap, it’ll keep you warmer”. You found yourself obeying him. You looked into his blue eyes, feeling the urges build up until finally you couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Dusan...”

He looked at you. “Yes, y/n?,” he said,”You need anything”. “Yes..,” you breathed out, finally giving in and kissing him. You straddled his lap as you did. He began kissing back. He growled when you began grinding yourself on him. He held your waist rough, yet so delicately. “Face away from me and sit on my lap,” he said, pecking your lips afterward. You did just that, only for him to slowly spread your legs open. He undid your bra, then crept his hand between your thighs. Moving your panties to the side, he plunged his fingers in, deeply.

Out, in, curl

He kept this rhythm as you gasped, almost attempting to ride them. “You are already so wet,” he said. This was exactly what you needed. “I’m gonna cum,” you cried. “Cum as much as you’d like, baby”. So you did, moaning softly. “Come here,” he ordered. He lifted your shirt up, looking at your bare breasts. “They’re already so hard,” he tease.

“I’m cold, that’s why”

“I know”

Immediately after, he took one of you nipples into his mouth, sucking gently as he used his hand on the other. “Dusan,” you moaned,”Honey, I-“. He thought it was so cute, seeing you get worked up over this small thing. You stroked his hair, as he continued. “You gonna let me take care of you?,” he asked. You nodded. “How bad do you need this?”

“So bad. I need you so badly, please, Daddy”

He snickered. “Good girl,” he said,”I want you... to sit on my face”. You blushed extremely hard at his request. “I haven’t ever done that,” you confessed. He was shocked. “See, its good thing you didn’t go back to him,” he said,”I’ll guide you. On this couch”. You nodded as he lay down. “Just straddle it”. You did, suddenly feeling stupid. “Am I doing it right?,” you asked. “Yes,” he shuddered,”Go lower”. You did, suddenly cursing out, feeling his mouth toy with you. “Yes, Dusan!,” you cried,”Oh my fucking god”. His tongue suddenly began to explore your insides. You played with your breasts as you let it happen. “You taste so sweet,” he teased,”Come here”. You weakly got off, your legs feeling numb. “Feel it”. You could see the imprint of his cock through his sweatpants, feeling it. He inhaled sharply. You went to the string of his sweats, undoing it as you bit your lip. “It’s so big,” you gasped. He nodded,”Wanna take it for a ride?”. You nodded desperately. You took your panties off completely. You got on top, taking his cock in hand, You felt it throb as you put it near your hole. You sank down on it, covering your mouth as he stretched you. “Fuck, y/n, fuck,” he cursed,”You’re so tight”. Lightly, you bounced on it. He held your hips, bringing you down to the base of his cock and hitting your spot faster and harder. You began kissing him and that’s when you realized you never had anyone quite like him in your life. His hand suddenly struck your ass, making you whine. You went down harder, your breasts slightly jolting up and down. He admired the sight as it aroused him even more. He twitched inside you, making you moan sweetly and in a higher pitch. He laughed, groaning as he grew closer to his climax. He reaches up go kiss and mark up your breasts, that’s when you realized you could no longer take it. “Look at you,” he mocked,”All worked up over my cock, getting fucked by an older man like this. Ugh, its been so long since I’ve been with such a beautiful woman”. You held him to you, his head in between your breasts, giving him more reach. “I’m- I’m..,” you whined,”cumming!”. You released, your pussy tightening around him. “Ohhh fuck,” he grunted,”Yeah, baby”. His warmth spewed up into you. You collapsed on his chest, crawling up to kiss him. “Fuck,” you sighed, smiling. “That was hot. You were hot”. He hugged you tightly around your waist. 

“Do I go back?”

He shook his head,”Never. Just stay with me”. You nodded. “Thank you so much,” you said. “I adore you,” he muttered. You didn’t hear him.

“What?”

“Nothing. It’s fine”

You nodded as you both held onto each other through the night. Yes, he did go back with you to pick your shit up from that house the next morning.


	4. Lucky Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When at her shift at IHOP, America meets Christoph Waltz. Needless to say, shit gets interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOR MY BABY OMFG IF UR READING THIS I LOVE U AND TY SO MUCH <3

Christoph was never one to go out to eat breakfast at a restaurant. He hated the idea of oversized breakfasts and hearty foods. Yet, he decided that today would be different. So, he went to the most generic of breakfast places.

IHOP.

He had no one to go with, so he went alone. His party of one was seated rather fast, maybe five minutes after signing in. He grabbed a menu in his booth, beginning to read. A waitress approached him. “Good morning, sir! My name is America, would you like to start off with a bev-”. She saw his face.

“-rage”

Her face was visibly starting to burn up, although she tried to conceal it. Christoph didn't know what to think. “Uh, yes,” he answered,”Could I get a coffee?”. She nodded writing it down. “Alright,” she said, calming down,”Let me come back with some creamer and sugars. Take your time in ordering, sir”. He nodded, as she sped her way out. America felt as if she was going to have an aneurysm. It’s not like this wasn’t Christoph fucking Waltz and she wasn’t in love with him. 

No, wait: that’s exactly what it was. 

She took deep breaths, then went back out to give him his coffee. “Here you go, sir,” she said,”Now, can I get you anything to eat?”. He ordered an omelette and a stack of pancakes. “Coming right away, sir”. Now, unbeknownst to America, he thought she was beautiful. The way hair was nicely done up, her skin smooth. He was infatuated, but was obviously better at hiding it. She came back with his meal, serving it gently in front of him. “If there’s anything you need, sir,” she said,”Let me know”. 

“I’d like to talk to you more”

Her eyes widened and immediately she sighed and smiled. “I’m actually going on my break right now,” she said. “Splendid,” he expressed,”Just sit across from me”. She nodded, taking a seat. “So your name’s America,” he said. “And your name is Christoph”. He snickered and nodded. “Nice to meet you,” he said, holding his hand out to be shaken. She shook his hand, pulling back from so shyly. “What brings you to this establishment,” she asked. 

“Needed to get out more”

“I totally understand that”

He poured himself more coffee. “So, tell me,” he began,”What interests you”. “I’m trying to be an actress,” she said. From there, they talked of many things, such as auditioning, agents, and film. It all went so fast as her break ended. “I wish we could continue this conversation,” he said,”You seem so nice”. She blushed,”You too”. She got up, smiling back at him. “When do you get out?,” he asked. The question was overwhelming, still she pushed through and managed an answer.

“Five o’clock”

He repeated her,”Five o’clock?”. “PM,” she continued. He got up as well, and looked at her, being significantly taller than she is. “What does a girl like yourself do after work?”

“Go home, shower, and stay there”

“I’ll allow the first two, but since I’d really like to get to know you, allow me take you out”

She nodded,”Okay. Uh, do you want my number?”. “Yes”. She ripped out one of her sheets she took orders on and wrote down her number, adding a heart towards the end. “I’ll pick you up,” he said. “Oh, that’d be great,” she said. With that, he left, both concluding with a “see ya”. Five o’clock was all she yearned for that shift. It all seemed so fast, but she had no complaints.

Five o’clock rolled around quite fast. She got home at 5:30, managing to shower and get dressed before six. She texted Christoph.

America: This is America, the girl from the diner  
Christoph: Great! Where and When should I pick you up? America: You can come now, and let me send you my address Reality check! Was this even happening? Her answer arrived in 15 minutes. There was a knock at your door. She opened it, realizing no, she was not dreaming. “Good afternoon, America,” he said, eyeing her up and down,”You look lovely”. Christoph was liking what he saw. If he wasn’t really drawn to her at the restaurant, he definitely was now. She wore a very retro, skirt and jacket the same toffee color with a plain white shirt under and white converse. Her hair was down and silky. She topped it out with some small earrings that brought out her beautiful brown eyes. He wore the same clothes, but still was as sexy as he was before to America. “Thank you,” she said, blushing. “Let’s get going” “Yeah” So she followed him to his car. It was a nice car too, a convertible. Very much like something from the 70s, or was it 80s, I forget. But I digress, as they drove he began conversing “So,” he began,”You want to be an actress”. She nodded,”I have an audition this week”. “Really?” “Yeah” America looked around noticing his car was a stick shift. “How long you’ve been driving stick?,” she asked. He snickered, shifting gears. “Honestly,” he confessed,”Like, thirty years”. She perked up from her seat. “Really?”. He nodded, combing his hair slightly back. “Huh,” she hummed,”So you never driven an automatic car or..”. “How old do you think I am?,” he teased, she laughed. “Yeah, but it’s pretty boring if you ask me. Driving stick, its a lot better... having more control over gears and such” “Mmhm, so you like taking control in situations. I see you, Christoph” He smiled and laughed,”I feel so old”. “Nah,” she said,”You’re fine”. She relaxed more in her seat, looking back at Christoph. His hair sway lightly in the breeze as he drove onto the freeway. “Where we going?,” she asked. “Hmm, you hungry?” “I can eat” “Then we’re going to eat” “Nice” “Keep talking to me about that audition,” he added,”What’s it for? TV? Cinema? Theater?”. “Cinema,” she said,”I’m pretty excited”. “Nice,” he said,”What genre?”. She pushed back her hair. “Horror” He smiled. “Horror,” he repeated,”That’s been a genre I’ve wanted to get into, just never have”. “Well,” she said,”What do you think you’d play”. He shifted gears again,”Don’t know”. “I think I know who you’d play,” she said. “Villan?,” he wondered,”Antagonist?” “No, you’d be the one to save the day. That stuff” “Oh, aw, thank you” They got to the place. They were seated outside. The date, although America would never call it so, even though it is what it is, went extremely well. They talked more film and he gave her audition tips. All in all, they both had a good time, even walking out of the restaurant hand in hand. He learned new things about her: she’s from Mexico, she has siblings and she’s in her 20’s. “Thanks for buying,” she said. “Of course, I’m very chivalrous. You wouldn’t have talked me out of it”. She laughed as he tightened his grip on her hand. His car was parked on the other side of the street, so there waited for the light at the crosswalk to turn green. She fixed her skirt patting it down, all he could do was stare. She was lovely. She looked back up at him, smiling. “Yes, Christoph?,” she asked. He didn’t say anything. Instead, he gently grabbed her chin, wrapping his arm around her waist. He pulled her in for a tender and passionate kiss. She gasped softly, smiling as she eased into it. She kissed him back, not knowing what she was doing, but it worked. They pulled away. “Wow,” she whispered, holding his hand again. He only laughed as the light turned green, allowing them to cross. They stepped into Christoph’s car, not a word being said. When they got back on the freeway, Christoph decided no one was around so carefully he moved his hand towards her thigh. She gasped, but before she could have actually said something, he spoke. “I’d like to take you to my place for a while,” he said,”The day is still so long. Is that okay with you”. She wasn’t about to hesitate, but Christoph didn’t know that. To raise his chances of a “yes” he moved his hand to the inner region of her thigh. “Y-Yeah, Christoph-,” she said in another, more desperate gasp, placing her hand on his, debating if she move it away or bring it further past underneath her skirt. He smiled, continuing his drive. He got home, them both being silent the whole ride. America silent in her own embarrassment, Christoph in his own cockiness. “Follow me upstair,” he said. “Your house is lovely”. He nodded, grabbing her hand. It took her the time it took them to get to the door that he was in fact taking her to his bedroom. He opened the door, allowing her to enter first. When she was in, he grabbed her chin, pulling her in for a kiss. He wrapped his arm around her waist as her legs felt like jelly. From the door, they made out to a nearby chair where he pulled away from her. He began kissing her neck and collarbone, marking them ever so softly. “Please,” she moaned, muttering other obscenities. “What is it?,” he whispered, biting her ear lobe softly. “I wanna ride your thighs” He gently pushed her off, looking as she stood before him. “Of course,” he began,”but first, you’ll need to take these off”. He crept a hand underneath her skirt, snapping the band of her panties. “Right,” she gasped, slipping them off slowly in such an arousing manner. “Now, girl,” he said huskily, smacking his thigh. She nodded, taking a seat. Slowly grinding herself on his lap, she moaned. He smiled at her cynically, knowing how much it made her fall apart. “S..Stop looking,” she whined, making him close his eyes with a mocking expression on his face. He opened his eyes and laughed. “Aww,” he teased,”But you like that, don’t you”. He raised her shirt, revealing the black bra she wore. He pulled it down a bit, America flinching as the cold air hit. He thumbed a nipple, making America ache and cry out a little. He pulled on it softly, her legs tightening around his thigh. “Can I...,” he whispered, his lips yearning to be on such a sensitive area. “Yes..” He licked a stripe along her breast, sucking on that nipple, his free hand pulling on her other. She moaned, placing her hands on his head, pulling and stroking his hair. “F-F-Fuck, Christoph!”, she cursed, now full on riding his thigh, longing for sweet relief. His teeth gently grazed against the area of skin as he pulled off to use his mouth on the other. “Christoph... please, stopstopstop” As that happened and he began to pay attention to her other side, he felt hot warmth spread on his thigh. “Huh?,” he asked, realizing it was also wet and why. “Im sorry,” she said. “Don’t be,” he replied. America nodded, looking down. She realized how hard he was, Christoph noticing she was in fact looking. “What a situation we’ve gotten ourselves into,” he said. “I know”. They were both silent, until she got brave and asked,”Want me to take care of it?”. He nodded,”But just for a bit”. She slid off his lap and onto her knees. As she kneeled before him, he smiled. He bent forward and kissed her softly on the lips, tugging at her lower lip as he pulled away. “Enjoy yourself,” he said, messing with her hair. She laughed as she unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans. He took it pit for her, exciting himself a bit. America took his cock in her hand, not realizing how big it’d actually be. Realizing she had no idea what to do, he grabbed her chin, placing his thumb to pull her lip. “Take your time,” he said, pulling back. She nodded, taking his cock in her mouth entirely. “Oh, Gott,” he groaned,”Yes, keep that up”. Bobbing her head along him, she looked up at him with her soft, doe eyes. She saw how much he enjoyed it, getting his cock sucked by a virgin. He bit his knuckle, resisting noises he was sure to make if he let go. He moaned once, making America wetter. “Good girl,” he praised her,”So good for me”. He grabbed her head and fist her hair, pushing her head back and forth his cock as deep as the base. She laughed softly, sending a hum throughout. “Stand up,” he whispered, pushing her off and grabbing her by the hair. She moaned as she was being man handled. He pushed her onto her back on his bed and stripped her of all her clothes. He kissed down her body. He stood back up, and lifted her leg. Without warning, he shoved into her not knowing she was a virgin. “Ah! Fuck, Christoph,” she cried, pushing him back by his pelvic area. “I’m sorry,” he breathed out,”Are you okay?”. She nodded,”It’s okay, keep going I need it”. “Okay,” he said. He began to thrust into her, pace moderate. Still, she couldn’t resist moaning. “Fuck, you’re cock,” she cried,”Its so big. Fuck! Fuck me harder”. He pound into her like nothing, whispering sweet nothings into her ear as she moaned. His hand gripped around her neck. She tightened around him, making him groan. “Fuck, you like that, slut?,” he growled,”Yes, such a whore. Such a fucking whore, I want to make you scream. Ah! Yes, baby girl”. She felt him deep in her guts as she cried. “I’m gonna cum, Christoph,” she moaned,”Oh, daddy, I’m gonna cum”. “Cum for me, sweetest angel” He worked himself into her even deeper, though it seemed impossible. He kissed her all over as they both reached there climax. After she was fucked properly, she lay next to him. “Okay,” she sighed,”Fuck, I still feel it in my stomach”. He laughed. “You’ll just have to get used to that,” he said, kissing her forehead,”You would like tl seem me again, right?”. “I thought you’d never ask” She did have something else in mind. “Uh, by the way,” she asked,”Do you have a sharpie?”. He nodded, leaning towards the small bedside drawer and taking one out, giving it to her. “What happen?”. “I’m embarrassed, but I always wanted an autograph from you, yet on a very intimate area of my body. Seeing as we’re in the situation, could you?” He laughed and asked where. “Please,” she said, pointing at her breast. “Fuck yes,” he said, signing. They laughed, him pulling in for a kiss. They cuddled that night, America at peace in his arms.


End file.
